Zoom Wiki
Wiimaster10144 13:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to . The official non-fiction wikia site on the history of ZOOM that . The site has available. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. Cast Members Zoomers 1972-1978 1972 Joe Shrand, Jon Reuning, Nina Lillie, Tommy White, Kenny Pires, Nancy Tates, Tracy Tannebring 1972-1973 1st Cast Kenny Pires, Nancy Tates, Tracy Tannebring, Ann Messer, David Alberico, Jay Schertzer, Maura Mullaney 2nd Cast Ann Messer, David Alberico, Jay Schertzer, Maura Mullaney, Bernadette Yao, Leon Mobley, Luiz Gonzales 3rd Cast Bernadette Yao, Leon Mobley, Luiz Gonzales, Danny McGrath, Edith Mooers, Lori Boskin, Neal Johnson 1973-1974 1st Cast Danny McGrath, Edith Mooers, Lori Boskin, Neal Johnson, Donna Moore, Mike Dean, Timmy Pruce 2nd Cast Donna Moore, Mike Dean, Timmy Pruce, Hector Dorta, Rose Clarkow, Shawna "Shawn" Miranda, Danny (II) Malloy 1974-1975 Andrae Neilsan, Carmen Hernandez, Cate Wadsworth, David (II) Sales, Harvey Reed, Norman Christian, David "Red" O'Brien, Tishy Flaherty, Tommy (II) Schultz, Tracy Dunlap (only season that had more than 7 Zoomers) 1976 Arcadio Gonzales, Chris Blackwell, Jennifer Gold, Karen Wing, Levell Gethers, Nell Cox, Ron Richmond 1977-1978 Amy Clark, Carolyn Malcolm, Chee Kim, John Lathan, Nicholas Butterworth, Shona de Nile, Susan Wolf Update on 1970s Zoomers *'Nicholas Butterworth' - Founder and President and CEO of Diversion Media *'Mike Dean' - Became an Artist and Musician. website (Zoomboymike.com) *'John Lathan' - Guest in The West Wing and he was a member of the Engine Crew on Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? *'Danny McGarth' - songwriter *'Leon Mobley' - founder of West African Drummers and Dancersm gas performed with the Beach Boys and Michael Jackson, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, toured with Ben Harper and Peter Wolf *'Edith Mooers' - was showing signs of genius in math earlier in childhood, won prestigious academic awards in mathematics as a university undergraduate, and went on to earning a Ph. D in Math from MIT. Her father is the late Dr. Calvin Mooers. *'Maura Mullaney' - last known to be an Amtrak conductor *'Jon Reuning' - is a NYC playwright and co-founder of the United Stages. *'Joe Shrand '''has combined his work as a Child Psychiatrist with his love of theater. Dr. Joe has created Drug Story Theater, a 501 c-3 that takes teenagers in the early stages of recovery, teaches them improvisational theater, then uses psychodrama to help them create their own scripted shows about the seduction of, addiction to, and recovery from drugs and alcohol. The teens then perform these shows for middle and high schools so "The Treatment of One Becomes the Prevention of Many." All the audience members take a pre-show neuroscience quiz, then watch the show. In between each scene the performers step out of character and present three short interactive powerpoint presentations to the audience teaching them about the adolescent brain and why it is at such risk for life long addiction, more than any other age brain! After the show the audience takes the same neuroscience quiz, and are asked questions about perception: how much do drugs and alcohol influence school, relationships, and do they think marijuana is addictive. Following that there is a talk-back between the audience and the performers moderated by Dr Joe. www.drugstorytheater.org. Dr. Shrand has also published four books, and has a radio show called The Dr. Joe Show on www.959watd.com. www.drshrand.com. *'Bernadette Yao''' - bernadetteyao.com *'Donna Moore' - professional sing, actress, and monologist. DonnaMooreDiva.com Gallery Zoom9.gif|1970s logo of the show. Joeshrand2015.jpg Joeshrand1972.png Maura1973.jpg Maura.jpg Levell.jpg Bernanimation2.gif 1970s vers.jpg 'Season 1-7 (1999-2005)' Season 1 *Zoe Costello *Jared Nathan *Keiko Yoshida *Pablo Velez Jr. *Alisa Besher *David Toropov *Lynese Browder Note: Jared, Keiko, Pablo, David and Lynese left after season 1. Season 2 *Ray McMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Alisa Besher *Jessie Ogungbadero *Kenny Yates *Zoe Costello Note: Ray, Claudio, Alisa, Jessie and Zoe left after season 2. Season 3 *Frances Domond *Kenny Yates *Rachel Redd *Eric Rollins *Kaleigh Cronin *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette *Caroline Botelho Note: Frances, Kenny, Eric and Buzz left after season 3. Season 4 *Aline Barta *Garrett DiBona *Rachel Redd *Matt Runyon *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures *Kaleigh Cronin *Caroline Botelho Note: Rachel, Matt and Kaleigh left after season 4. Season 5 *Caroline Botelho *Aline Barta *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures *Garrett DiBona *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Note: Caroline, Aline, Estuardo and Garrett left after season 5. Season 6 *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Francesco Tena *Cara Harvey *Kyle Larrow *Maya Morales *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Note: ' Mike, Kortney, Cara and Maya left after season 6. Season 7 *Nick Henry *Taylor Garron *Francesco Tena *Noreen Raja *Emily Marshall *Kyle Larrow *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Trivia *Caroline and Kenny guest appeared on Sesame Street in Season 32 in Episode 3951 Update 1999-2005 cast *'Kevin "Buzz" Barrette - is a 2007 Auburn High School graduate. He is a freshman at Boston University as of fall 2007. *'Lynese Browder' - is a senior (class of 2008) at Pine Manor College. *'Zoe Costello' - graduate from NY University as of 2009. *'Garrett DiBona' - Freshman at University of Tampa. *'Ray MacMore' - currently living in Brooklyn, NY, attending Brooklyn College He works at a hotel in midtown Manhattan and is one of three members of The Prospects, an up and coming rap/hip-hop group. *'Estuardo Alvizures' - has worked with Sociedad Latina and is currently living in Guatemala. *'Jessica Ogungbadero' - is a senior (class of 2009) at Harvard University. *'David Toropov' - is a 2007 graduate of Phillips Academy Andover. He is now attending Bard College as of fall 2007. *'Pablo Velez' - graduate from Emerson College as of May 2007. *'Kenny Yates' - is an assistant to film directors Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, as of 2006. *'Keiko Yoshida' - graduate from Muhlenberg College as of 2006. *'Noreen Raja' - is a senior at Grafton High School in Mass. and is a member of be school's Central Mass. Regional Student Council to the Board of Education. *'Aline Barta' - currently living in Buenos Aires, Argentina. *'Cara Harvey' - currently a senior at WRHS and is a member of the National Honors Society. *'Maya Morales' - Current junior at Worcester Academy. *'Taylor Garron' - has been on FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman. *'Caroline Botelho' - currently a sophomore at the University of Mass. Amherst. *'Francesco Tena' - "Charlie" in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *'Kyle Larrow' - graduate from Boston College High School as of 2009. *'Elena Shieh' - has been on Baby Einstein Gallery Zoom1.gif|Season 1 Cast in the opening sequence. Season1cast.jpg|Season 1 Cast, without Phillip Season2cast.jpg|Season 2 Cast Season3cast.jpg|Season 3 Cast Season4cast.jpg|Season 4 Cast Season5cast.jpg|Season 5 Cast Season6cast.jpg|Season 6 Cast 5081-8-50 med.jpg|Season 7 Cast Reunion.jpg|Season 7 Cast with the 1970s ZOOM Cast. ZOOMSet-1.jpg|The show's title for the set. ZOOMSet-2.jpg|A view of the set facing front. ZOOMSet-3.jpg|A view of the set facing the side. ZOOMSet-4.jpg|A view of the set facing the back. ZOOM Control Room-1.jpg|Control Room look facing front. ZOOM Control Room-2.jpg|Control Room facing back. ZOOM Control Room-3.jpg|Control Room facing the side. See where you enter? Additional Pages *ZOOM (1972 TV series) *ZOOM (1999 TV series) *ZOOM Activities *ZOOM Funding (1999) *ZOOM Theme Song (1999) *ZOOM Address Song 'Accounts' *'Bernadette Yao:' http://www.myspace.com/bernadetteyao *'Estaurdo:' http://www.myspace.com/3261151 *'Kenny:' http://www.myspace.com/1861598 *'Buzz :' http://www.Myspace.com/26614248 *'Kaleigh: ' http://www.myspace.com/184064646 Category:Browse